


Hand to my Heart

by Iship_lover



Series: Samifer Aus [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, from my tumblr to here :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iship_lover/pseuds/Iship_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer has been dating ever since they were in high school- high school sweethearts, Dean jokingly calls them, but it’s true- they kind of are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand to my Heart

Sam and Lucifer has been dating ever since they were in high school- high school sweethearts, Dean jokingly calls them, but it’s true- they kind of are.

Sam’s always had this heart condition, ever since he is born- he can’t eat anything too unhealthy, he doesn’t drink, and he exercises regularly. He does everything he could to lower the burden this places on his family.

He never thought he could have someone that loves him for all he is, until Lucifer came along, just a bit shorter than him, with light blond hair and light blue eyes, and he is the light of Sam’s life.

And life is good. Life is too good sometimes that Sam is afraid that this is all a wonderful dream, and he will wake up one day as a teenager again, with nothing but the dull ache in his chest.

Fast forward a few years, and Sam is a teacher at his old high school, and Lucifer opens a cafe, and Sam always gets these sweet, fruity, decaffeinated drinks that Lucifer makes up. They even have their own little recipe booklet. Sam’s drinks are actually pretty popular here. 

And when Lucifer closes shop, he would sit with Sam on one of the plush chairs in the back area of the cafe, and they would watch people and cars pass by as sunset sets in, painting the clouds red and orange. Lucifer goes with him every time Sam checks up at the hospital, and  when Sam wakes up in the morning with Lucifer next to him, he could not believe that he is this lucky. But he is.

 

When one of the senior teachers got sick, Sam volunteers to chaperone the school dance, and Lucifer asks if he should be there with him, and Sam just tells him he’ll be fine, it’s just a dance, and he’s not touching anything there. Lucifer just hands him a plastic bottle of water with the most serious look on his face, and Sam just laughs and leans in to kiss him. It was a summer night, with clear, cool air when the dance started.

Sam leaves his drink in the teacher’s area to go to the bathroom, and when he came back he drank the water in it, remembering Lucifer texting him, reminding him to ‘hydrate, Sam, hydrate.’ By the time he notices the strange taste it was too late.

 

A student finds Sam passed out in a corner, and he gets Sam’s phone and calls Lucifer, and Lucifer drives over as fast as he could, and luckily there is no cops around, or that much cars. 

Sam goes into cardiac arrest, and he needs a transplant, and quick, the doctors tell Lucifer. Usually the waiting line is years long. They’re going to lose him. They seem sympathetic enough, the doctors and nurses. They see this kind of stuff every day.

Lucifer tells them, quite clearly, that he had himself tested. He is entirely compatible with Sam, and that he is willing to do anything to save Sam. After all, he did promise. 

The doctors are hesitant, but Lucifer is healthy and willing and there isn’t much time left, so they agree. 

When Sam wakes up in the morning it was raining, a miserable drizzling that seems to suck the life out of everything. He wakes up with a healthy, beating heart and a pit in his stomach.

He asks the doctor what happened, and they look at him with sad eyes, telling him that two days has passed since Sam passed out.

Dean finds Sam, and the first thing he does is hug him. Sam demanded Dean to tell him just what the hell happened, Dean just shook his head, and this all but confirms Sam’s worst fears. He knew Lucifer checked that they matched- blood types, everything. 

Sam breaks down when Dean steps outside and the doctor tells him what Lucifer did. He knew it but he still can’t hold back the tears. It was too damn much.

When Sam leaves, he quits his job, and the students whisper behind him, throwing sympathetic looks, asking if they found the guy who spiked his drink. Lucifer’s cafe is full of well-wishers and their flowers, and Sam leaves as well.

Sam closes down the cafe and moves out, not wanting to live in this town anymore. When he cleans out the apartment he finds a small, silver ring in Lucifer’s drawers. It fits him perfectly.


End file.
